Mousers Attack!
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Mousers Attack!' ("Mouser greifen an!" oder "Mouser, greift an!") ist die elfte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Richtige TeamarbeitWährend eines Kata-Trainings im Versteck geraten Leonardos Disziplin und Raphaels Hitzköpfigkeit wieder einmal so kräftig aneinander, dass Splinter entscheidet, die Turtles paarweise - d.h. Leonardo und Raphael gegen Donatello und Michelangelo - trainieren zu lassen, damit Leonardo und Raphael den Wert von Kooperation kennenlernen, und überraschenderweise schaffen es die beiden rivalisierenden Brüder, sich im sehr effektiven Teamwork gegen einen gemeinsamen Gegner zu behaupten. Dies wiederum erweckt Gefühle der Missgunst in Donatello und Michelangelo, die sich jetzt als zweite Klasse - wörtlich: das "B-Team" - abgewertet fühlen. Doch gerade in dem Moment kommt April emotional durchgeschüttelt ins Versteck: Sie ist gerade von den Purple Dragons überfallen und ihres Handys beraubt worden. Die Turtles erklären sich auf der Stelle bereit, es ihr wiederzubringen, doch Splinter rät davon ab und ermahnt sie, dass ein begonnener Kampf Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen kann, die nicht mehr zu kontrollieren wären. thumb|left|210px|April kehrt heimTrotz dieses weisen Ratschlags statten die Turtles den Purple Dragons einen Überraschungsbesuch ab. Zwar wird die Bande ohne große Mühe in den Boden gestampft, doch während des Kampfes stehlen Leonardo und Raphael ihren Brüdern die Show bzw. die anvisierten Gegner, was die Verbitterung zwischen den beiden Paaren um einiges vertieft. Gerade aber als die Turtles sich das gestohlene Phone von den Dragons zurückgeben lassen wollen, erbebt auf einmal die Erde, und ein Spalt öffnet sich im Boden des Verstecks, aus dem groteske, hühnerähnliche Roboter aufsteigen und die Beute der Dragons zusammenraffen. Währenddessen macht sich Fong mit Aprils Handy auf und davon, worauf Leonardo und Raphael ihm das Turtle "B-Team" hinterher schicken, während sie versuchen, die Roboter zu stoppen. thumb|210px|Stockman und seine MouserNach einem kurzen Scharmützel ziehen sich die Roboter in den Untergrund zurück, und Leonardo und Rapahel folgen ihnen, ihrerseits dicht gefolgt von Tsoi und Sid. Die beiden Turtles entdecken schnell den Erschaffer dieser eigenartigen Roboter, der sich als niemand anderes als ihr alter Bekannter Baxter Stockman entpuppt. Dieser lässt Hunderte seiner neu konstruierten "Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries" auf sie los. Angesichts dieser Übermacht sehen die beiden Turtles sich gezwungen, Fersengeld zu geben, doch Stockman sprüht ihnen kurz vor dem Angriff eine fremde Substanz über, woraufhin die Mouser Leonardo und Raphael unbeirrt quer durch die ganze Stadt verfolgen. Stockman hat allerdings nicht viel von diesem Triumph, da es den beiden Dragons inzwischen gelungen ist, sich von hinten an ihn heranzuschleichen und ihn dann k.o. zu hauen. thumb|left|210px|Eine verhängnisvolle VerbindungWährenddessen aber bringt Fong, dem das Interesse der Turtles daran aufgefallen ist, Handys April in einem Versteck des Foot Clans vorbei und händigt es Bradford aus. Während Donatello einen Plan für ein Ablenkungsmanöver auszuhecken versucht, um sich das Telefon wieder zu beschaffen, schleppen Tsoi und Sid ihren neuen Gefangenen ins Foot-Versteck, und nachdem sie feststellen, dass sie in den Turtles gemeinsame Feinde haben, "überredet" Bradford Stockman dazu, den Schutzcode von Aprils Handy zu knacken. Donatello und Michelangelo lassen den Strom im Versteck ausfallen und holen sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit das Telefon wieder zurück, doch Bradford kann die beiden einfangen, bevor sie entkommen können. Nun müssen die beiden gefesselt mit ansehen, wie Stockman sich bemüht, das GPS-Logbuch des Telefons anzuzapfen, um so am Ende das Versteck der Turtles ausfindig zu machen. thumb|210px|Erfolgsdruck im ÜberlebenskampfIn der Zwischenzeit (und nach einer Serie von verzweifelten Abwehrmanövern) sehen Raphael und Leonardo ein, dass sie ohne Donatellos Hilfe die Mouser nicht abschütteln können. Da aber weder Donatello noch Michelangelo an ihre T-Phones gehen können, begeben sie sich persönlich zum Versteck der Foot und platzen Bradford und Stockman ins Geschäft, gerade als Letzterer es geschafft hat, die Sicherheitssperre von Aprils Handy zu durchbrechen. Natürlich folgen die Mouser ihrer Beute blindlings ins Gebäude und schlagen die meisten feindlich gesonnenen Anwesenden in die Flucht, so dass Leonardo seine gefangenen Brüder befreien kann. thumb|left|240px|"Nur ein Spritzer, und sie sind Mouser-Futter!"Während Michelangelo die Aufgabe zufällt, Aprils Handy vor Bradfords Klauen zu bewahren, entdeckt Donatello, dass das Zeug, mit dem Stockman Leonardo und Raphael eingesprüht hat, ein Radiumisotop ist und die Mousers mit Kameras ausgestattet sind, die dessen Strahlung aufspüren können. Als Stockman sich anschickt, nun alle Turtles mit dem Spray einzudecken, punktiert Raphael die Spraydose mit zwei gut gezielten Shuriken, und so werden Stockman und Dogpound unter der frischen (und damit stärkeren) Radiumstrahlung selbst zum neuen Ziel der Mouser. Ein letzter Versuch Bradfords, Aprils Handy mit sich zu nehmen, scheitert an einer von Donatello geschleuderten Machete, die das Telefon an die nächste Wand nagelt, und so kann er nur Stockman mit sich nehmen. thumb|240px|Ein Angebot, das man nicht ablehnen kann ...Mit einem neugefundenen Selbstwertgefühl kehren die Turtles wieder in ihr Zuhause zurück, wo sie trotz der harten Lektion dieses Abends ihren Kopf doch noch siegreich emporhalten können. Da Aprils Handy nicht mehr gebrauchsfähig ist, schenkt Donatello ihr als Ersatz ein eigenes T-Phone. Stockman indessen wird von Dogpound zum Shredder geschleppt, der zwar darüber ungehalten ist, dass dessen Mouser die Aufspürung seines Erzfeindes verhindert haben, doch Stockmans Kenntnisse in Robotik und Elektronik insoweit anerkennt, dass er ihn in seine Dienste zu nehmen gedenkt ... Zitate *'Splinter': Rivalität ist ein ausgezeichneter Motivator, aber nicht, wenn sie euch gegeneinander aufbringt. *'Leonardo': Seht mal, Jungs: Raph und ich mögen die besseren Kämpfer sein, aber ihr seid ein wichtiges Bestandteil unseres Teams. Donatello: So wichtig wie ihr beide? Leonardo: ... Äh, sehr wichtig. Wir sollten nicht einander vergleichen, es ist wie bei Äpfeln und Orangen. ... Donatello: Also ist die Wahrheit raus. Michelangelo: Ihr denkt also, wir wären eine Art ... "B-Team", hä? Raphael: Der war gut, Mister Namenstein! Wir nennen euch "das B-Team"! Michelangelo: Danke! [stutzt] Ich meine: Hey. Leonardo: Das ist keine Schande. Schaut mal. Die haben auch ein B-Team! [Im Fernsehen läuft gerade eine Space Heroes-''Folge''] Captain Ryan: Wir brauchen Verstärkung. Ihr zwei da in den Hemden, ihr kommt mit uns! [Ryan, Ensign Crankshaw und die "Verstärkung" werden auf eine Planetenoberfläche gebeamt, wo die beiden Letzteren prompt von einem Strahl desintegriert werden] Crankshaw: Rodriguez! Und ... der andere Typ! Sie sind tot! Ryan: Nun, deswegen haben wir sie mitgenommen. Donatello: [beleidigt] Vielen Dank! Leonardo: [kichert] Der Punkt ist: Sie hatten eine wichtige Funktion. *'Splinter': Ich hoffe, ihr seht ein, dass ihr, als ihr eure Kämpfe unweise gewählt habt, euch eure eigene Krise erschaffen habt. Donatello: Da liegt wirklich eine Ironie darin. Leonardo: Okay, wir sind ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten, aber wir haben unsere Lektion gelernt. Und zumindest haben wir Aprils Telefon wieder. April: Wirklich? Toll! [Leonardo präsentiert April ihr Handy, dass aber gleich darauf ob der erlittenen Schäden auseinanderbricht] Leonardo: Äh ... das Wichtigste ist, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände geraten ist. April: [nicht gerade vertröstet] Oh. Danke, Jungs. Donatello: Keine Sorge, April. Du kannst gerne eines von meinen selbstgebauten T-Phones haben. April: Oh! Cool! Michelangelo: [taucht auf] Sag aber bloß nicht: "T-Phone, Selbstzerstörung"! [T-Phone brennt auf diese Worte hin aus] Michelangelo: Sonst passiert das da. [taucht weg] Trivia *thumb|140px|Irmas ErstauftrittDer internationale Alternativtitel für diese Episode ist "Mouserthon", anscheinend als Anlehnung an die Marathon-Verfolgungsjagd, die Leonardo und Raphael durch die Mouser hinnehmen müssen. *In dieser Folge hat Irma Langinstein ihren ersten (Cameo-)Auftritt in der Serie, als ihre Anrufer-ID auf Aprils Handy erscheint, kurz bevor es von Leonardo zerstört wird. *Die hier gezeigte ''Space Heroes''-Szene parodiert den Zweck der sogenannten "Redshirts" ("Rothemden"), ein Typus von "Kanonenfutter"-Charakteren aus Star Trek, welche in einer Episode eingeführt werden und dann im Verlauf derselben Story ihr Leben verlieren, nur damit die Handlung vorangetrieben wird. In anderen Medien *''Step into Reading: TMNT'' - "Double-Team!" (Januar 2014) Vorkommende Charaktere en:Mousers Attack! Kategorie:Episoden (2012)